


Congrats

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anonymous: "Congrats sex for dan hitting 5m subscribers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congrats

“WHAT THE FUCK? PHIL, COME HERE!” Dan calls from his room, making Phil jump. Phil tosses his laptop to the side, using all of his energy to run into Dan’s room.

“Dan! Dan, what’s wrong! Are you hurt?” Phil asks, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. When he enters Dan’s room, he sees him sitting in front of their Mac, Dan gaping at the screen. Phil walks closer to take a look, his eyes widening as he read the monitor. Phil audibly gasps and Dan has to push him playfully because of Phil’s reaction. “Babe, I am so proud of you!”

“I actually think I might cry, Phil, oh my god. 5,000,000 subscribers. No, fuck it, I’m crying,” Dan lets a tear slip from his eyes, prompting his boyfriend hug him from behind. Phil plants a kiss on Dan’s cheek, tasting the slightly salty tear on his lips.

“You’re amazing, you know,” Phil states, causing Dan to stand up and hug Phil properly.

“I love you,” Dan whispers into Phil’s neck, his hold on him strong.

“I love you, too, but you know what this means?” Phil smirks, his hands sliding to rest at Dan’s hips, swaying them slightly. Dan smirks back and drags Phil to his bed, their lips meeting and their tongues twisting and pushing together in a long, languid kiss.

Crawling on top of Phil, Dan grinds his hips into Phil’s, their lengths already half hard. Phil’s fingers tangle into Dan’s hair, Dan’s hands roaming up and down Phil’s chest. Dan lifts Phil’s shirt up, kissing down his chest, stopping at his nipple. He closes his mouth around it, his tongue running in circles. Phil whimpers and pulls at Dan’s hair. He doesn’t know why, but his nipples were always so sensitive and what Dan is doing right now was making him painfully hard. Dan moves to the other side, repeating his actions. Phil’s legs jerk as Dan’s hand makes its way down to his cock, squeezing lightly.

Dan continues to kiss down Phil’s chest, stopping above his pyjama pants. He slides them off and Phil’s cock spring free, hard, red, and leaking. Dan licks his lips and wraps his mouth around the head, sucking delicately. Phil lets out a ‘hnnnng,’ as Dan sinks lower, bobbing up and down. Dan uses his hand to stroke the parts he can’t reach, Phil doing nothing, but writhe in pleasure. Dan pulls off, pumps twice, and gets off the bed. He returns with a bottle of lube.

Pulling his pants off, he squirts some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together. He approaches his entrance and pushes in without hesitance, letting out a long drawn out moan. He caresses his walls, his cock twitch against his stomach. Phil couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dan, sighing when Dan let out another cry of pleasure. Dan slips another finger in, pushing in a bit farther to find his prostate. He finds it and throws his head back, curling his fingers to just hit that spot. Keeping one finger on his prostate, he uses the other finger to stretch himself, winking at Phil when he sees him lick his lips.

When Dan feels he’s stretched enough, he spreads Phil’s leg and pours more lube onto his hand. He coats Phil’s cock, eliciting a moan from Phil. Phil whimpers when Dan pumps him agonisingly slow.

“Dan, come on,” Phil begs, sucking in a breath as Dan hovers above him. Dan sinks down and Phil exhales, his eyes closing as Dan encases his cock. His breathing is heavy as Dan moves up and down. Dan is letting swears and Phil’s name fall from his mouth in a mantra as he fucks himself on Phil. He shifts so Phil hits his prostate and his grips his cock to keep himself from coming instantly. Phil bucks his hips up, his hands grabbing either side of Dan’s waist, pushing into Dan hard and fast.

“Fuck,” Phil sighs, shockwaves of pleasure shoot through his body, making every muscle contract. Dan feels tight around him, dragging him closer and closer to the edge. “Gonna… Come.”

“Me too,” Dan mewls, his hand moving faster around his cock. Dan almost falls forward, catching himself by placing one hand on Phil’s chest. Dan releases, covering his and Phil’s stomach with his cum. Phil cries out and shoots inside of Dan, causing Dan to wince as he feels Phil’s cum paint inside him. Dan pulls off and collapses on top of Phil. He connects their lips again, both of them panting and trying to catch their breaths.

“I really am proud of you, you know,” Phil states, his fringe sticking to his forehead. Dan moves it out of the way and kisses the his cheek.

“It’s amazing how far we’ve come, right?” Dan chuckles, his head resting on Phil’s chest. He feels Phil card his fingers through his hair and sighs contently. He was happy where he was now. Without Phil encouraging him on Skype that one fateful day, he wouldn’t be where he is today. He would’ve probably been nonexistent to Phil and that thought was scary. He snuggles into Phil, who was hugging him tightly. “I love you, Phil. I know I don’t really tell you a lot, but I do.”

“I love you, too, Dan. Congrats of 5,000,000 subscribers,” Phil replies, slipping into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
